


Утиная сеть

by Hedwig221b



Series: Перья и Сэндвичи с беконом [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, demon!John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была работа по поручению Майкрофта, и Шерлок понятия не имел, как ему все объяснить. В конце концов он оставил все в тайне. Майкрофт был умен, поэтому сам мог придумать объяснение невероятной гениальности Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утиная сеть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Duck Network](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575863) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



Это была работа по поручению Майкрофта, и Шерлок понятия не имел, как ему все объяснить. В конце концов он оставил все в тайне. Майкрофт был умен, поэтому сам мог придумать объяснение невероятной гениальности Шерлока.

Расследования вообще изначально не должно было быть. Американцы (если верить Джону – он, в отличие от Шерлока, обращал внимание на такие вещи) были союзниками Англии. Но факт был налицо: британский военный офицер передавал засекреченную информацию американцам.

В парке.

Утки были тому свидетелями.

Утки, как позднее узнал Шерлок, не могли четко отличать одного человека от другого. Они знали Шерлока по перу в спине, а Джона – ну, потому что это был _Джон_. Остальных утки отличали таким способом, какой Шерлоку и в голову бы не пришел.

Как оказалось, британский офицер частенько брал свою маленькую внучку в парк, чтобы покормить уток. Поэтому, когда он пришел, утки сразу почуяли знакомый запах старой закваски от крошек в его карманах и, естественно, стали ждать лакомства.

Но когда вместо внучки с хлебом к ним подошел американец, утки начали терять терпение.

Утки – ужасные сплетники. Уже после третьей встречи англо-американских шпионов слухи о них разнеслись на пол-Лондона. 

Дальше было легко. По крайней мере, было бы, не уедь Джон на получение медицинского сертификата, или еще куда поскучней.

Шерлок не говорил по-утиному. Поэтому одному из его утят понадобилось три часа, чтобы, пощипывая Шерлока за штанину, провести его по переулкам и крышам – улицы отметались сразу, ведь Майкрофт, увидев Шерлока, следующего за уткой, потом долго бы ему это припоминал.

Шерлок подумывал уговорить Джона позволить ему науськивать уток на Майкрофта. 

В конечном итоге его шпион (Шерлок назвал этого утенка Черная борода) привел его к преступникам. Небольшая погоня, короткая драка и неуклюжий арест – шпионы были пойманы. Вернуть сбытую информацию было уже невозможно, но это, по крайней мере, должно было избавить Шерлока от Майкрофта на какое-то время.

Когда Джон наконец вернулся со своего семинара с сертификатом, он поинтересовался:

– Как прошла неделя?

– Скучно, – ответил Шерлок и принялся раздевать Джона. – Крылья, – потребовал он.

Джон распахнул крылья, заставив Шерлока забыть о шпионах, и об утках, и о своем надоедливом брате.


End file.
